


Baby Don't Hurt Me

by Game_of_Thorns



Series: Overwatch Shorts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, What is love, baby don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_of_Thorns/pseuds/Game_of_Thorns
Summary: Date night and the day after.





	Baby Don't Hurt Me

Hana was slouched on one of the rec room couches, her knees drawn up to her chest and an old restored Nintendo DS clutched in her hands. The conversation in the room flowed around her, but she wasn’t paying attention, instead, focused on the Pokemon game she was playing. She was so engaged in the battle she was fighting (and winning) that she didn’t notice someone was calling her name until they shouted right in her ear. She screamed, slamming her DS shut,  
“What the fuck?” she yelled, turning to look at whoever had ruined her gaming time.  
“You all right there, luv?” the cheery Brit asked, leaning on the back of the couch. Hana smacked her friend’s hands away as the woman tried to ruffle her hair,  
“You’re a menace to society, Lena Oxton,” Hana grumbled. The woman just laughed at her.

“Nice love bites, Lena!” a teasing voice called from across the room. The British woman turned to flip off the Russian weight lifter, who just laughed,  
“Yeah and you forgot to keep it down last night,” she said, causing Hana to burst out laughing,  
“I didn’t know you were a screamer, Aleks!” Hana said, turning on the couch to kneel and join in the teasing, “You better not have killed Mei last night!” The Russian roared with laughter,  
“Oh no, she was quite happy!” the weight lifter said with a smirk, “I’ve never cum so hard in my life!” The pink-haired woman burst out laughing when her friends’ faces turned red,  
“Oh my fucking God Aleks! I did not need to hear about that!” Hana exclaimed, covering her face with her hands, “We all heard plenty last night!” 

The door to the rec room opened and three heads turned to see the short climate scientist enter the room with a cheery ‘hello!’. When there was an embarrassed silence from the three women, Mei looked at them all in confusion,  
“So…” Lena began, a wicked smile on her face, “You sure sounded like you were having fun last night…” Her smile widened as she saw Aleks begin to turn red, “Was she as good as it sounded?” Aleks made a strangled sound as Mei blushed. Hana burst out laughing and Mei finally smiled through the heavy blushing, walking over to greet Aleks with a kiss,  
“So how was your night with Amélie, Lena?” she asked, now seated in her girlfriend’s lap, “Is she flexible in bed too?”  
“Very,” Lena confirmed, cheeks flaming,  
“And I noticed you had two different sets of lipstick prints on your neck Hana, so I assume your night went well too?” the scientist enquired. Hana nodded but didn't say a word.  
“Sombra was very happy about it when I bumped into her this morning,” Lena said, ruffling the Korean girl’s hair,  
“Stay away from my girl!” The Brit just laughed.  
“She’s not my type!”  
“Oh yeah, you like tall and mysterious and very french,” Hana said, snorting and dodging the pillow the Brit threw her way. 

The room lapsed into a momentary silence as Hana’s thoughts drifted away. She smiled as she remembered the previous night, how she went out to dinner with Satya and Sombra, how the girls looked at her — and each other — with burning eyes. Satya’s fingers locked with hers, her thumb stroking soft circles on the back of her hand. Sombra leaning in to brush a lock of hair away from her face. Satya’s soft smile when Sombra kissed her cheek. Holding hands on the walk back to the base. Purple lipstick. Dark brown lipstick. Soft lips. Lipstick prints left on necks. Lips heading south to other pla-  
“Hey Hana! You still in there?” She jolted out of her memories, snapping upright in her seat. Her face felt like it was on fire and she quickly pushed away the memories of the previous night.  
“What?” she replied, looking around to see all eyes on her.  
“Are you all right?” Lena asked, taking note of the blush spread over her friend’s cheeks.  
“Yeah,” Hana replies, voice shaking just a little, “I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure?” the Brit teased, leaning over the back of the couch to look Hana in the eyes. Her smile was sly and she ruffled her younger friend’s hair,  
“Hey Aleks, she’s blushing!” Lena announced, and Hana swatted at her to try to get her to leave.  
“No need for being embarrassed, little one!” the weight lifter said. Hana couldn't see her from the couch, but she assumed the Russian was wearing a wide smile as she cuddled with Mei.  
“All of you are horrible people,” she grumbled, shoving her DS in the pocket of her oversized pink hoodie. She sunk down further into her seat, arms folded and grumpy pout disappearing below the neckline of her hoodie. Lena laughed as the younger woman was swallowed by the masses of soft pink fabric until only her eyes and scrunched eyebrows were visible.  
“Fuck you,” Hana said, her words muffled in the fabric as she pouted even harder. The other three laughed even more. “Shut up. I’ll kill you.” Her face was heating up again.  
“You are not very threatening,” Aleks said, Mei snorting and then turning to laugh into her muscular shoulder.  
“If you lot are just gonna keep bullying me like this, I’m gonna go hang out with Angie,” Hana grumbled. Lena groaned loudly,  
“Awww but you haven't told us about how last night went!” she complained. This time, it was Hana who groaned,  
“You guys are the worst!” she exclaimed, sitting up properly, “Right. If you want to know so much, gather ‘round, cause I'm only gonna tell this once.”

—————

The night had begun with a nervous Hana, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror, turning this way and that to make sure her hair sat just so. She was stalling for time, afraid that her doubts were realities and that they didn’t actually like her, that they didn't want to be with her. Her hair wasn’t out of place, and at that, she sighed, knowing she had no reason to stay in her room any longer. She stepped cautiously out of her room, checking the corridor for an excuse to delay her departure further. The halls were empty, and Hana sighed as she slowly made her way towards the base’s main entrance. She knew Satya would be waiting for her outside and that Sombra would meet them in town, just like on every other date night. She knew this, but she was still anxious. She stopped just before the door and took a deep breath, wiping her sweaty palms on her dress and arranging her face into a smile — or at least an expression to convey the fact that she totally didn't just spend the last three hours panicking over a date.

The deep breath wasn’t much good, because as soon as the doors opened, it was snatched from her by her view of Satya, dressed a blue and gold sari, waiting for her. Her figure was outlined by the sunset, and her dangling gold jewellery glittered in the fading light. Hana felt her jaw drop, and had around 0.2 seconds to pull herself together before the gorgeous woman before her sensed her presence. She was stood there eyes wide and stunned like a deer in the headlights, when Satya turned to greet her. The woman laughed when she saw the expression on Hana’s face, and when Hana returned from whatever gutter her mind had fallen into, she blushed hard and carefully stepped closer to the taller woman. Their hands tangled together as they stood there for a moment, enjoying the presence of each other.  
“Shall we?” Satya said, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence. At Hana’s nod, she smiled, and the two began their short walk towards the town.

They found Sombra outside a popular restaurant, leaning against the wall as she stared up at the stars. She was slightly less noticeable out of her combat gear, and Hana admired the way the woman’s jeans hugged the lovely curve of her thighs and hips. She did this every time they were out together. She knew it, Satya knew it, and Sombra most definitely knew it. A sharp elbow in the ribs reminded her that she was in public and the hacker chuckled, drawing her out of her admiration. Hana quickly tore her eyes away, a blush rising to cover her cheeks and the tips of her ears, but Sombra just cooed over how adorable she was.

Dinner was lovely. They ate at a Greek restaurant, seated at a quiet table on the patio, fairy lights strung above their heads and the smell of pita bread and cooking meat wafting out from the busy kitchen. Hana’s nerves had dropped away, soothed by the smells, the soft lighting, and the hand holding hers, a thumb tracing delicate circles on the back of her hand, a different hand resting on her thigh — not moving, just providing warmth and comfort to soothe her. She smiled, eyes moving between the soft shine of Satya’s jewellery and the glow of Sombra’s enhancements.  
“What’s wrong conejita?” Sombra’s soft voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she beamed at the woman as Satya softly squeezed her hand.  
“Nothing’s wrong,” Hana admitted, returning Satya’s hand squeeze and gave both of them a soft smile. “Just thinking about how beautiful you two are tonight.”  
“Oh, don’t…” Sombra said, her usual tough demeanour giving way to the blush spreading across her cheeks. Satya’s laugh was soft and clear, head tilted back to expose her long graceful neck. Hana squirmed in her seat as she thought of kissing along the soft skin of Satya’s neck, nipping at the skin just behind her earlobe. She blushed hard when her eyes met Sombra’s and the hacker wiggled her eyebrows at her.

The walk back to the Watchpoint was comfortably quiet, the three girls admiring the stars and the warm feeling of holding hands. Hana walked between Sombra and Satya, hands linked to both of them. She smiled, looking between the two as they approached the base and paused outside the main entrance. Satya smiled down at her, and Sombra slung one arm around her shoulders as she took a deep, shaky breath of cool night air.  
“W-would you two like to… um…” she began, head lowered and watching as she scuffed her foot against the ground. Sombra’s hand cupped her cheek, and planted a kiss on her other cheek, leaving a purple mark behind,  
“What is it, conejita?” the hacker asked as Satya began to stroke her hair, looking on with concern on her face, “What’s wrong?”  
“Uh…” Hana took a deep breath to steady herself, “I just wanted to know if you two wanted to… stay the night in my room?” She tensed up in the slight pause that came with her companions thinking about her offer, but she calmed down when the hacker hugged Hana tightly and kissed her cheek again.  
“You didn’t need to worry about that, Hana,” Satya said, pressing a kiss of her own to the girl’s cheek, “I’d be happy to spend the night with both of you.” Hana let out a shaky breath, her nerves disappearing as the hot flush of arousal made itself known to her.  
“Well then…” she said, with a lot more confidence, as she wrapped an arm around her companions’ waists “Shall we?”

—————

Hana stopped telling her story then, much to the disappointment of Lena and Aleks, who had been eager to hear all the hot details. When they whined about this, Mei scolded them as Hana tried to get the couch to swallow her whole. She wanted to keep the events that happened after where she left off to herself. It would be her treasure to share with Sombra and Satya, and she would keep them for nights when Sombra was away and Satya was busy with her work. She smiled to herself as she thought of her girls and her plans for their next date night. Lena didn’t interrupt her thoughts this time, and Hana found herself slowly drifting off, huddled in her oversized pink hoodie. She fell asleep there on the couch, a smile on her face and thoughts of her lovers swirling through her head.


End file.
